


Unknown Fate

by Livsmessydoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livsmessydoodles/pseuds/Livsmessydoodles
Summary: "Keith spent his whole life knowing he wasn't special.He never was the best student in his class, or the best worker of the month. He never won the lottery or made an life-changing journey.He didn't have anything extraordinary in his life.Well, except for the fact that he didn't have a soulmate."





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys!! This is my first ever Voltron fic and im pretty proud of it so i hope you enjoy it!! Also huge thanks to Aeri (@aeri_silver on Twitter) for being an amazing beta reader and giving me some great ideas for this fic!  
> Okay, enjoy the read!! <3

 

Keith spent his whole life knowing he wasn't special.

He never was the best student in his class, or the best worker of the month. He never won the lottery or made an life-changing journey.

He didn't have anything extraordinary in his life.

 

 Well, except for the fact that he didn't have a soulmate.

 

 When he was five, he once asked his mom: "Mommy, what's a soulmark?"

His mother smiled tenderly. "Well, honey, a soulmark is a sentence that is engraved on your skin. That sentence is the first thing your soulmate ever says to you!They appear when you are around the age of two and disappear the second they've been said." She finishes, showing the small boy her arm, free of soulmarks.

 

 "Why don't i have one?"

 

 Krolia's smile disappeared, giving space to a melancholic look at her son. "Oh, Keith..."

 She hugged her child, squeezing him. "I dont know, but I promise you I'll be here with you in every step of the way. I love you, sweetheart."

 

 That happened 17 years ago. Two years after that, Krolia died from a car crash.

 

 Keith still remembers how he felt the moment he realized he didnt have his mom, his only family, anymore because of some stupid drunk driver. Never in his life he had felt so angry, confused, and mostly, devastated. After a few weeks, the orphanage he had been hosted in found a family who was willing to adopt the little boy. Keith was forced to leave his old life behind: all his friends, his town, everything he knew and loved, to be adopted by a family he didn't know anything about.

 

 His mother's death made him extremely untrusting, and in the first days, he wouldnt say a word to anyone.

 Luckily, his new family was really supporting, and understood all the stress Keith was going through. They gave him time to process everything, and Keith will always be grateful for that. There was one thing, though, he wouldn't dare to talk about. 

 

He never spoke of his soulmark, normally covering his arms so noone, even his new parents, would ask him about his soulmate.

 When he was fifteen, he finally got the courage to tell his older brother and his parents the truth about his soulmark. He eventually got used to not having a soulmate, and the idea didnt hurt as much as it did before.

 

 But besides that, Keith would say his life was pretty average.

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

  **[** **Shiro]**

_Keith, where the hell are you? Your physics teacher called home saying you missed class_

_Its your FIRST DAY and you already skipped a class?? Im disappointed in you_

 

**[** **Keith]**

_I was just buying coffee. No big deal_

 

  **[Shiro]**

_Missing class IS a big deal, dumbass! Mr. Iverson said that if it happens again he wont tolerate it._

 

  **[** **Keith]**

_You know how much i hate Iverson. He is an ass to everyone._

 

  **[Shiro]**

_YES, i know. I've been there. But promise me you wont miss a class again, okay?_

 

  **[** **Keith]**

_UGH YOU SOUND LIKE DAD_

_Fine_

_I wont miss more classes. Are we done here or can I go_

 

  **[** **Shiro]**

_Aw stop being rude to your big brother :'((_

 

  **[** **Keith]**

_Fuck off im leaving_

 

  **[** **Shiro]**

_Thats my lil bro :) Now go kick some ass at chemistry or whatever class you have now_

 

  **[Keith]**

_I hate you_

_..._

_But thanks ill kick some ass_

 

  **[Shiro]**

_Hell yea!_

 

**[Keith]**

_Nerd_

 

 Even though his messages were kind of rude, Keith smiled at his phone. Shiro and Keith had that kind of sibling relationship where they kept bickering and teasing, but at the end of the day, they knew they could always count on each other.

 

 The dark haired boy looked up and ran his eyes through the crowded hall. "Where the fuck is class 6B anyway?" he muttered to himself.

He got lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 A short girl was looking at him with a smug smile. "Sup nerd."

 "Pidge!" Keith smiled softly and ruffled his hand through her hair. "Its good to see ya man, Im kinda lost in this huge ass building."

 "Hey!" Pidge grabbed Keith's hand and shook it off her head. "Im not surprised you got lost, with this tiny little brain of yours." She shrugged. "Well, I mean, you could ask someone to show you around, since you're new and all..."

 Keith rolled his eyes. "You just want to show me the university, dont you. Im going to be late for my next class!"

 Pidge grabbed Keith's backpack, opened it and looked at his schedule. "Your next teacher is Mrs. Artys. She doesnt care what her students do as long as they dont bother her nap." The short haired girl grabbed the boy's arm. "Now you dont have excuses! CMON, IM GONNA SHOW YOU THE WHOLE PLACE!"

 

 Pidge was a friend of Keith's since he moved in with his new family. She was 3 years younger than him, but she was pretty smart, and got into the Garrison University before even finishing high school.

 She was one of the few people that knew about Keith's nonexistent soulmark, and she knew better to ever mention it.

 Keith liked Pidge because he could forget all his worries with her, and just be himself. Even standing silent, her company was more than enough to keep him calm.

 

 "Alright, fine." Keith chuckled. "Lead the way, then."

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 After all his classes, Keith was feeling pretty exhausted. He had two of his classes with Pidge, who wouldnt shut up about how she was glad that Keith was finally there, cause everything was "SOOOO BORING" without him, etc. He wanted to sleep through his last class, but the little gremlin wouldnt let him even close his eyes.

 

  **[** **Keith]**

_Im heading home_

_Just gonna grab a coffee first_

 

  **[Shiro]**

_Fine_

_But arrive soon! Im making mac n cheese tonight and im sure you dont want to eat it cold_

 

  **[Keith]**

_Ok got it_

 

 He headed to his favorite café, Altea Coffee. Allura Altea and her uncle Coran administered the place since Allura's father, Alfor, died. Keith was a frequent customer, so he knew quite a bit about both Allura and Coran.

Keith opened the door of the café, feeling the warmth of the place involve him. He smelled hot cocoa and just-made coffee, and walked over to the counter.

 

 "What's up, Keith?" Allura greeted him, smiling. "The usual?"

 The dark haired boy crossed his arms. "Pfft, you know it."

 

 Allura grabbed a cup and started Keith's order. "So," she started. "How was the first day at the big Garrison University?" She made jazz hands while saying 'Garrison University'.

 Keith chuckled. "It was interesting. Pidge was in some of my classes, which was cool. But most classes are really tiring."

 

 Allura nodded, not even looking up from the drink she was making. "Its the hardest university on America to get into. I wouldnt expect it to be easy." She put the coffee on the counter. "There it is, simple coffee with milk and nothing else."

 "Thanks." Keith slided his hand over the counter to grab it, and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

 "Who the-" He turned around defensively just to be met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a big smile.

 "Keith, buddy, my man!" The unknown boy almost shouted.

 Keith squinted his eyes. "How the fuck do you know my name."

 The blue eyed boy's expression remained as radiant as before. "Dont you recognize me?"

 

 "Uh, no?"

 

 The smiling boy pointed at himself. "Its me! Lance."

 

 

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was a little kid, Lance loved the idea of romance, princesses being woken up by true love kisses, and soulmates.
> 
> One of the reasons Lance loved romance and fate so much, he thinks, that it was a thing that he knew he couldn't have.
> 
>  
> 
> Why not, you ask? The answer was simple: Never in his life, Lance has had a soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Chapter 2 is here ahhhh!!! Also i drew some art to post with the chapters but i have literally no idea how to do that so if anyone does pls hmu :))  
> This chapter is by Lance's perspective. I decided that each chapter will be by someone's perspective, so one chapter is Keith, then Lance, then Keith again, etc.  
> I hope you enjoy the reading!!  
> Thanks to Aeri for being the most amazing beta reader ever, and to all the readers <3

Ever since he was a little kid, Lance loved the idea of romance, princesses being woken up by true love kisses, and soulmates.

 Every night he asked his sister Veronica to read a love story for him.

She always rolled her eyes and complained, but she always read them.

 

One of the reasons Lance loved romance and fate so much, he thinks, that it was a thing that he knew he couldn't have.

Why not, you ask? The answer was simple: Never in his life, Lance has had a soulmark.

 

When he was five, he started to get worried.

"Marco?"

 "Yeah, Lancito?"

 "My soulmark hasnt appeared yet."

 "Lance, its not gonna appear out of nowhere. The time is gonna come, just wait, hermanito."

 "But most people get theirs when they are two!! Porque soy el único distinto?" 

Lance's eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

 

Marco picked him up and ran his hand through his little brother's hair, trying to calm him down. "Hey. Im sure you're gonna have the most incredible love story, just you wait. Mírame, Lance." The small boy slowly turned hid head to face his brother. "Just because you dont have a soulmark yet, it doesnt mean anything. Trust me, the day it appears is closer than you think!" Marco finishes, winking.

 

Unluckily, that day never came.

 

At first, Lance resorted to thinking, "Hey, my soulmate is probably mute!" But he knew that even people who had mute soulmates had some kind of soulmark on their skin.

Deep down, Lance knew he didnt have a soulmate. Whenever people were talking about soulmates, he would just play along and pretend, but everytime he heard the words "my soulmate", his heart sank. 

 

He sometimes thought, "What did I do to deserve to be punished like this?"

The subject made him a little insecure and self-doubtful, but he always hid it behing a smile.

 

Because after all, it was nobody's fault.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"LAAAANCE, c'mon, whats taking you so long?"

 "I can't leave with my skin looking like THIS, Hunk, you know that!"

 "Nobody is gonna notice if you dont apply your face mask for ONE DAY, Lance. Now let's go, if you dont wanna be late!"

 "Uuuuuuuugh. Fine. But just because i love you, man."

 

Hunk, Lance's roommate slash best friend slash partner in crime, chuckled. "Love you too. Now HURRY UP!"

 Fifteen minutes later, Lance and Hunk were running to class with the most distressed looks in their faces.

 

"Gosh, i TOLD YOU we should have left earlier!"

 "Okay, okay, you were right, my bad! Its not my fault the Garrison is that far away, though!"

 Hunk stopped running and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Lance. We literally live two blocks from the Garrison."

 Lance shook his hand as if he was dismissing the thought. "Pfft, i knew that." He didnt know that for a matter of fact.

 Hunk grabbed his phone and checked the time. "Aw man, we missed Math! Mr Sendak's gonna be mad."

 Lance shrugged. "All good for me. I hate Math, you know that."

 "Yeah, but you need like, 12 points to pass, dude. If you keep missing classes you're definitely gonna fail."

 

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Lance punched jokingly Hunk's arm. "Firstonetoarriveatthenextclasswins, readyset GO!" The skinny boy started running as fast as he could in direction of classroom 6B. He could hear Hunk complaining from far, and chuckled to himself.

 

Until he almost ran into a guy. "Oh- shit- SORRY!" Lance dodged the guy and quickly looked back with an apologetic face. His eyes suddenly widened. The guy looked a bit like- no way- Keith?

 

It was too late to run over and talk to the guy. It probably wasnt Keith, anyway. He wasnt the only asian guy in the world who had a mullet, and even if he was, how could Lance know if Keith still had a mullet? The last time they had seen each other was when both were seven.

 

Lance shook the thought out of his head.

 But with his quick distraction with asian mullet guy, Hunk ran by, yelling. "HA! SUCK IT, LANCE!"

Even though the dude was big, he could run fast as hell.

 

"Now, as a reward, you're gonna have to buy me a coffee."

 "WHAT?! NO WAY! WE DIDNT HAVE ANY OF THAT AGREED!"

 "I won though, I deserve something."

 Lance sighed, defeated. "Okay, big guy, you won. THIS TIME. I WILL have a revenge," The blue eyed boy warned, laughing.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay. So this is the place?"

 "Yeah. I just googled it and its pretty small, but it makes some of the best coffee in town, so we gotta try it."

 "Okay, cool cool. No doubt no doubt no doubt."

 

Lance opened the door of the café, and looked around. It had some couches and small tables, and the air smelled like hot cocoa. There was a wall with some photos of famous celebrities that had visited the café, and a picture of the owners, next to a big "Altea Coffee" logo.

 

Hunk smiled. "Man, the place really is comfy." He sat down in one of the couches. "Ooooh, free wi-fi! Dude, i dont think i will ever want to leave this place."

 Lance laughed. "It really is cozy. Hey, im gonna grab a drink. Want anything?"

 

"Um, i think ill have a coffee with milk and nothing else. Oh, and also a chocolate donut, please."

 "Really? With nothing else? That ruins the flavour of the coffee, but whatever floats your boat."

 "Actually, putting all that sweet stuff on coffee is what makes the taste get ruined. Its like drinking sugar! I dont know why you like it so much."

 "I wont even waste my time discussing. I'll be right back with our stuff," Lance said, walking to the counter.

 

There were few clients in front of him. One ordering and some getting their orders, so he started playing a game he liked to play when he was bored: Define the Stranger.

 

He basically described each person to himself and imagined what their personality would be like.

 

_Okay, first one is a girl,_ he thought to himself. _Dark hair, green eyes and a smug smile. Seems like a memer. Also a geek. She is probably one of the cool kids._

  _Second, blonde guy with big nose. Dark circles on his eyes. Gosh, how many hours did this guy sleep? I hope he has been sleeping well._

  _Third, also a guy. Pale, asian and a mu-_

 

Wait, what? A mullet?

 

_Maybe this is the guy i bumped into today?_

 

Now that he had time to analyze the boy, he paid attention to every detail. Tired face, check. Asian, check. Shorter than him, check. Mullet, check.

 

_This couldnt be- This cant be-_

 

Before he could have the time to think, his hand landed on the boy's shoulder.

 Mullet-guy's body tensed, and he turned around. "Who the fu-"

 

_Uh oh._ Too late now.

 

"Keith, buddy, my man!" Lance smiled, awkwardly. _God, i cant believe im doing this. What if its not even him??_

"How the fuck do you know my name."

 

_Nevermind, thats definitely him._

 

"Dont you recognize me?"

 Keith squinted his eyes, still defensive. "Uh, no?"

 Lance pointed at himself. "Its me! Lance."

 Keith's eyes widened as he realized. "Oh my god, Lance?"

 "Yeah!"

 Keith laughed, incredulous. "I cant believe its you!" He smiled and hugged Lance.

 

Well, seven year old Keith wouldnt have done that. _Things really do change, huh._

 

Lance basically knew Keith since the moment he was born. Their mothers were high school friends that kept contact, and so even since Lance can remember, Keith was a part of his life.

They shared everything with each other, and even though they sometimes fought, Keith and Lance were the best of friends.

 When Keith's mom died, Lance's heart broke. Krolia was like an aunt to him, and he knew how much she meant to Keith. He felt so sorry for his friend.

But when he found out Keith would have to move in with another family in a different city, his already broken heart was shattered into a million pieces. He would lose two important people in his life at once?

 One day before Keith's trip, Lance gave him a red friendship bracelet. "Its for you to never forget me," he said, his eyes full of tears. "I have a matching one, so i definitely wont forget you." Keith hugged Lance tight, and if Lance wasnt paying attention, he probably wouldnt have heard Keith say: "i would never forget you."

 

Lance still remembers crying himself to sleep the day Keith left. It hurt a lot back then, but after some time he carried on with his life. And now, after seventeen years, he was meeting his old friend again. Lance couldn't believe it.

 

"How did you know it was me?"

 "Are you kidding? I'd recognize that mullet anywhere.

 "Always talking about my mullet. Some things never really change," he said.

 "True. But dude, what are you doing here? I havent seen you in AGES and suddenly you're back?"

 Keith chuckled. "I forgot how dramatic you were."

 Lance rolled his eyes. "Excuse me?! Rude." He couldnt even keep the pretend, falling in laughter almost immediately.

 Keith laughed as well, and Lance couldnt help but think, _wow man, Keith got hot._ It was weird seeing someone you were so used to see everyday look so different.

 

"Hey, i have a friend sitting over there. Do you wanna, i dont know, sit with us and catch up on some stuff."

 

Keith shrugged and smiled. "I guess we could use some catching up."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Translation of spanish words:

 

_Hermanito =_ Little brother

  _Porque soy el único distinto =_ Why am I the only one different

  _Mírame =_ Look at me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Again, if someone knows how to put art into the chapters please let me know cause i need help hahah  
> Also thank you so much for all the suport on the first chapter, you guys are amazing! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wont have a schedule of posting since the chapters will be pretty long but hopefully ill post regularly!
> 
> If you wanna check out my social media:  
> Instagram: @livsmessydoodles  
> Twitter: @Iivsdoodles (the first "I" is an caps lock "i" by the way!)
> 
> Again, thank you very much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! <3 <3


End file.
